


Next to Godliness

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Next to Godliness

Title: Next to Godliness  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Challenge: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s prompt #89: Diligence  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Innuendo.

  
~

Next to Godliness

~ 

“Harry...”

Harry smiled. “Mm?”

“Must you be so...thorough?” Draco asked, breath hitching.

“Cleanliness is next to--”

“I’m familiar with the saying,” Draco interrupted. “You already cleaned that area.”

Harry swiped the cloth over Draco’s skin once more. “Can’t hurt to be absolutely sure,” he said cheerfully.

“Can’t hurt _you_ , maybe,” Draco muttered.

“Do you really want me to stop?”

“What’s with this obsession with cleanliness?” Draco snapped. “Why you have to be so diligent is beyond--” He screamed as Harry’s tongue replaced the cloth.

“Shall I stop?” Harry whispered.

“Shut up and keep going. Cleanliness is next to godliness.”

~  



End file.
